Summer Splashing
by Tenma Kitsune
Summary: It’s a gorgeous summer out here in Tokyo Japan and what better way to spend it than with swimming lessons? Problems arise one after another as the BladeBreakers, some for their first time, attempt to swim! Many pairings (no slash yaoi)


**Summer Splashing**  
  
Synopsis: It's a gorgeous summer out here in Tokyo Japan and what better way to spend it than with swimming lessons? Problems arise one after another as the BladeBreakers, some for their first time, attempt to swim!! Many pairings (no slash/ yaoi)

* * *

"Hello, Bladebreakers. Isn't it a beautiful day? Summer is my favourite season if I may say so myself!" drawled Mr. Dickenson in his usual scratchy voice.  
  
"Cut the crap, what did you call us here for?" demanded Kai. He certainly had better things to do than listen to an old man babble on about the weather!  
  
"Watch your language!" reprimanded Mr. Dickenson. "I called you here because I have all signed you up for swimming lessons!" He turned to them smiling his sickeningly cheerful smile. (a/n don't u just h8 that smile?!)  
  
Each of the Bladebreakers had a different reaction.  
  
Kai: I already know how to swim! I don't need them thank you very much!  
  
Rei: I'm a cat! I can't swim! Eep! I'm afraid of water! O.o  
  
Tyson: Oh yeah! Swimming pool, watch out cuz here comes the Bladebreakers!  
  
Max: Bad Flashback  
  
"No! Honey, you swing your arms like this!"  
  
An old woman with an irritating voice clutched his arms in a vice grip and proceeded to swing them so hard, Max tripped and fell into the pool!  
  
"You idiot! You aren't allowed to go into the pool unless someone's there already! That's it I give up! First you got stuck on the drain, then you peed into the water and now this!"  
  
Storming off, the woman glared at Max.  
  
"But, but..."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kenny: Noooooo! Dizzi'll get wet!!!! Noooooo!  
  
"Too bad, they start tomorrow and it's at the YMCA! (I couldn't think of nething else! Sori! dux bhind garbage can)" Mr. Dickenson said it in a way that meant, "No buts!" and no one dared to mess with him.  
  
Rei thought, 'But I don't have any swim shorts!'  
  
As if reading Rei's mind, Mr. D said,  
  
"I also bought speedo's for all of you! Here!" He rummaged through a trunk behind him before proudly displaying 5 TIGHT shiny black swimsuits.  
  
All recoiled in horror at the terrible horrible no good sight of the abominable swim suits! The speedos seemed to understand their great and manifested power and laughed evilly before they were thrown none the gently at the Bladebreakers.  
  
For an old man needing spectacles, his aim was pretty good.  
  
"Everything's been taken care off and all you need to do is arrive at 7:30 am at the pool tomorrow. I'll have a driver come pick you up at precisely 7:00am which means you'll have to get up BEFORE 6:30am. Is that understood?" Mr. Dickenson regarded each of them with a stern eye before dismissing them from his office.  
  
To say that the Bladebreakers groaned would be the biggest understatement. To say that they let out wails of desperation would be the second understatement of the year. To say they let out heart breaking, ear- bleeding cries of horror would be closer to the truth but not quite there yet.  
  
"I'm never going to live this down! What'll my fans think of me? ME! IN A SPEEDO!" Tyson lifted his hands to the heaven hoping that this was some kind of insane joke that the god's were playing on him and it was only a dream.  
  
Well at least he was partly right. We cut to a scene where the Bitbeasts were now rolling along the ground, laughing their guts out. If they had any that is.  
  
"Hahaha! This is going wheeze to be laugh the funniest thing choke ever!" Dragoon slapped his tail on the ground repeatedly reveling in the humorous situation he had created himself.  
  
"It's not nice and you know it," Dranzer gently chided cooing in a motherly tone.  
  
"Oh jeeze, live a little, Dranz!" Driger chuckled slightly to himself. Though he had to admit that this little fiasco was turning out better than he'd imagine.  
  
"I would, but if I remember correctly. What happened last time you pulled one of these 'pranks'?" Dranzer glared at the 3 other bitbeasts cowering before her.  
  
"Yeah, well, this time they're not going to find out!" Dragoon proclaimed earnestly.  
  
"That's what you said last time and the time before that and the time before THAT!" Dranzer hovered over Dragoon.  
  
"Honest! For real! I've made up a foolproof plan so that what happened last time won't happen again." The blue dragon shuddered slightly at the remembrance of his punishment.  
  
Flashback  
  
Dragoon had never been more humiliated in his life than when he was subjugated to do the Macarena.  
  
He was supposed to be a blue dragon, but if he kept blushing anymore he'd permanently stay a red dragon!! All the other bitbeasts on his team AND from all the other ones including All Starz, White Tigers, and Majestics were beside themselves laughing like they'd never seen anything funnier. Of course, they HADN'T but that was the point!  
  
His hips swayed to the beat of the song as Tyson kept filming him and ordering him to go faster. Wishing that the day would just end, he vowed never again to play such tricks on his master.  
  
His will was weaker than a fly and less than a week late he was back in business!  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Uh- huh. Sure, that's why he NEVER caught you last time. All I'm saying is that you're playing with fire and eventually you'll get burned. In more ways than one." Dranzer flew hastily away lest Kai thought she was behind this as well.  
  
"It'll be funny! You'll see!" Dragoon replied haughtily.  
  
And now back to the B-breakers as they stumble out of bed in the morning at 6:15am. Well, 4 of them anyways.  
  
"Tyson, GET UP!" Kai roared irritably. Even if he wasn't getting up any later than usual, having to wake Tyson up at such an ungodly hour was most tiring. Especially since Tyson could sleep through the Big Bang.  
  
"Tyson! Max's eating all your candy!" Rei exclaimed loudly hoping to rouse the heavy sleeping B-breaker.  
  
"Tyson! A 500lbs bag of potato chips is just waiting to be eaten!" The further enunciate his point, he waved not one, not two, not three, not four, but FIVE salty, fried, greasy, and oily smelling potato chips under his nose.  
  
"Potato chips. MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM." Tyson spoke dreamily in his sleep.  
  
"Argh! It's no use! He just won't wake up!" Kenny muttered disheartened.  
  
"Oh yes he will. If I have to wake up at this bloody hour then so does he!" Rei snarled and everyone else backed away as the angry Chinese blader came back with a bucket of ice cubes.  
  
He slipped a couple around Tyson's throat yet the only thing Tyson did was flop over in his sleep.  
  
Completely enraged Rei ripped the covers off the irritating blader and proceeded to dump the whole shebang of ice cubes onto the not-so-poor victim of his. Since we all know how much Tyson deserved that. (Ty: do not!)  
  
"Man, when did hail get so big?" he mumbled as he blearily rubbed the crust from his eyes, large chunks of it falling onto random places.  
  
"TYSON! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU THEN YOU'LL BE NOTHING MORE THAN A BIG PIECE OF ROTTEN BLUE AND PURPLE FLESH WITH BROKEN BONES ALL OVER THE PLACE AND IF YOU'RE NOT READY IN." herein point, Kai checks his watch, "5 MINUTES THEN THERE'LL BE HELL TO PAY!" Kai and Rei both stomp off utterly disgusted at the sleeping habits of the said blader.  
  
"What's gotten up their asses?" Tyson stumbled out of bed, supported by Max and Kenny.  
  
10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1! Both older bladers smile evilly at the thought of torturing a certain blue-haired blader and it wasn't Kai.  
  
"I'm ready!" Tyson panted heavily as he rushed out the door accompanied by his two best friends.  
  
"You're late," started Rei and was finished by Kai,  
  
"By 5 seconds."  
  
"Aw man! Cut me some slack!" Tyson whined as they sat in the limo.  
  
"NO!" Kai and Rei replied simultaneously secretly lusting for Tyson's blood. (a/n like I said, its NOT yaoi!)  
  
The rest of the way there was fairly uneventful and Tyson thanked the gods above that Kai and Rei had yet to try anything as he was still in one piece. However, the scheming whispers and the maniacal laughs let loose once in a while kept him on his feet.  
  
He stepped out of the limo but before he could take another step, he was elbowed out of the way violently and fell on his face, squashing his broken nose.  
  
He jumped up ready to give the person back his own "medicine" but found Kai and Rei nowhere in sight. Getting suspicious and paranoid, he looked around skittishly. A hand was placed on his shoulders and he immediately whirled around and punched his best friend!

* * *

**Authors Note**: I'm bad, very bad. First I have started yet another story that I absolutely have no plot for. The updates for this will definitely be slower, maybe once every two weeks is the maximum, meaning if I don't update for a month don't be surprised. I still have It's All Your Fault, Chibi InuYasha and Sweet Revenge to finish. Plus I'm so busy studying since I only have about 3 weeks of school left. So I really regret starting this story but if I didn't it wud've eaten me up on the inside. Anyways, reviews would be nice, constructive criticisms as well. However, please don't FLAME and instead tell me why my story wasn't good or whatever. Cya'll (hopefully sooner than later)  
  
-Tenma Kitsune 


End file.
